


Eat The Damn Cookie

by BluePower24



Series: Troubled Mind [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: Clarke is tired and a little snappy. Lexa is hungry but refuses to eat before lunch. And just to Clarke's luck, it's her job to make sure she doesn't starve.





	Eat The Damn Cookie

Lexa lied on the couch, belly down so that her stomach wouldn't ache so much. She knew she was hungry but didn't feel like eating. It wasn't time yet. So, she entertained herself with her phone and the movie playing on the background to keep her mind away from her hunger.

 

Clarke was sitting on the other side of the couch, a book in her hands but her focus far from it. She had been called to attention by the first rumbling sounds. She looked at her friend, and then checked her watch. It would still be a while before lunch, but she knew Lexa would refuse to eat out of schedule, even if she was starving.

 

Clarke tried to ignore it, but then the rumbling turned into an audible roar. "That's it." She said, closing her book and setting it aside. "You have to eat something."

 

Lexa looked over her shoulder as Clarke stood up, and then looked away. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth, as she often did when she got nervous.

 

"It's not time yet." Lexa whispered.

 

"So?” Clarke asked, already standing up. “You can have a little snack before lunch."

 

Clarke ignored Lexa's pleading eyes as she made her way across the room. She knelt in front of the drawers where the girl kept her stash of snacks, but upon opening it, Clarke found it empty. Odd.

 

"Where are your cookies?" Clarke asked looking over her shoulder to her friend.

 

But Lexa ignored her. Instead, she focused on scrolling through her phone. She didn't want to eat now. She was hungry, yes, but she knew she could handle it. She couldn't eat before lunch because then her stomach would ask for more, and she would have to keep eating. Snacking before meals didn’t do good. That was why she had schedules, and that was why she liked to follow them. She couldn't fall for something so trivial as a cookie.

 

"Lexa." Clarke frowned. "I asked you a question."

 

Nothing.

 

Clarke was losing her patience.

 

"I know you can hear me, Lex. Stop being so stubborn."

 

Lexa sighed. She knew Clarke would keep pestering her until she spoke. And deep down, she knew her friend was caring for her, she just...

 

 

"My backpack." Lexa grumbled.

Clarke smiled and went to retrieve the girl's backpack. She noticed all the missing snacks where there, untouched, and guessed Lexa had hid them to get rid of them later... Again. Clarke reached for the pack of cookies and took one out.

 

"You're don’t facilitate my job." She sighed, kneeling beside her friend.

 

Lexa gave her a cheeky smirk as she stretched. "You don’t facilitate my job either."

 

Clarke rolled her eyes but could help the smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

 

"Ok, open up." Clarke brought the cookie close to Lexa's face, but the girl shook her head. "Come on, Lex." But Lexa still refused to open her mouth. Instead, she just sealed her lips in a thin line.

 

Clarke got frustrated. "You know I won't leave you alone until you eat, so do us both a favor a eat the damn cookie already, before I shove it down your throat." She hadn't for the harsh tone, but sometimes, nothing else worked with this girl.

 

Lexa looked down at the cookie, then away... and then at the cookie again. She frowned. Lexa wanted that cookie, despite the all her rational reasons. Looking at Clarke though, her resolve faltered. She looked angry. Could Lexa have angered her friend for just refusing a cookie? She didn’t know.

 

So, she asked.

 

“Will you be mad at me if I don’t eat it?”

 

This took Clarke by surprise. She wasn’t aware her demeanor had scared Lexa. She looked away and sighed, realizing she was, in fact, feeling tense. So, she gave her a tired smile.

 

“No, I won’t be mad at you. I’m just having a bad day.”

 

Lexa nodded. “Would it make it less bad if I ate the cookie?”

 

“Yes.” Clarke immediately said. “It would make it a whole lot better.”

 

Lexa nodded again, taking the cookie from Clarke’s hand. She looked at it like a strange object. Then, she bit into it, and tried not to make her content audible. She was too proud for that.

 

Clarke smiled, genuinely this time, and ruffled Lexa’s hair a little. “Thank you very much.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, faking annoyance, but even with all her pride, she couldn’t help but to smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)  
> I'm sorry for the terrible writing. I just wanted to write something. Anyway, this was actualy written thinking about a couple of original characters of mine, but since nobody knew them and I wanted to post this, I changed their names and turned this into a fanfiction. Yay!  
> Also, this is based on my personal experience as I have Asperger syndrome, and writing these one shots is a coping mechanism of mine, I might post more in no particular order in the future.  
> Anyway, opinions?


End file.
